Midnight's Trance
Ferb's POV I watched Phineas' eyes droop almost all the way down as he yawned and proceded to watch out the window as we were doing. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for keeping him up this late. "Umm...Phineas. If you want to go to sleep. Go. I'm not stopping you." I said. "No I uhhh....I'm fine." Phineas said resisting the fact that he was ready to crawl into his bed and close his eyes. "No Phineas. Seriously. Go." I said sternly. Phineas gazed quickly at his bed. Then back at me. But didn't answer. He kept staring out the window. "I'm fine." he answered finally. Closing his eyes for the umpteenth time. "Now." I commanded. "Fine." He sighed then walked to his bed. He then curled up under his covers and I heard his breathing go slow. I knew he was asleep. After staring out the window for an hour. I turn around and watch Phineas sleeping. He actually looks cute when he's asleep. Not cute as in how you look,I mean cute as in innocent and sweet. ~ I woke up by the windowsill as I heard a car roll up the Garcia-Shapiro's driveway. I ran across the room to Phineas' bed and shook him awake. I took him a while but he finally got up and followed me to the window. "So..." he asked still half-asleep. "A car just rolled into Isabella's driveway. She should be here in a couple of seconds." I said. Phineas watched as a black ninja Isabella climbed through our window. She landed roughly on Phineas' bed. She glared at us both then stared nuetrally toward the window. Phineas looked at me. ~ I heard a nearby werewolf howl. Phineas,still tired, dragged himself through the woods. As a slick Ninja Isabella menuvered her way around the woods. With that same nueteral look. I then heard a shrill cry from someone familair. Phineas. Isabella ran toward the cry as did I. She then stopped short. And watched as a terrified Phineas was backed up against a tree. A werewolf standing before him. "Get away from him!" I screamed. But too late the werewolf bit him in the neck,gave me a smirky nod,and ran off. Phineas sat under the tree crying,clutching his bite mark in pain. I hurried over to him. "Phineas! Are you ok?!" I cried. Phineas looked up at me and winced. "Come on let's get you home." I offered taking Phineas by the hand and going back home. Isabella followed suit. Glaring straight ahead. Phineas started pickin around with the bite mark when I put a hand on his shoulder. He stops and we keep walking. ~ I put one more bandage strip on Phineas' bite mark and give him a wet cloth to heal it faster. Phineas looked tired and hurt at the same time as he put his head on his onoccupied hand. He yawned and stared at me. "After the pain eases you can go to bed so you can sleep better." I reassured him. Didn't really help much. I put an arm around Phineas to support him but that doesn't help much either. ~ Phineas crawled into his bed and almost instantly fell asleep. But myself though.....I couldn't sleep. How could I sleep? My brother just got bitten by a werewolf? Would this bite effect him? Would it harm him? So many questions. But no answers. I turn over to face him. He has that same face. Innocent and sweet I call it. ~ "AouuuuuhHHHH" I hear echoe through my head. I flash my eyes open and what I see shocks me. My brother is a wolf!!!! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream. ~ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAA! I stop. Phineas then put his wolf head under my arm and whines. "Uhh Phineas......" I say then notice I'm talking to a wolf. ~ "Agh!" I scream as I sit up in my bed. I look over to my brother's bed. He's still asleep and is still human. I sigh. Thank goodness. I then get out of bed and get onto my laptop. I log into my name and the screen flashes and says really loudly "Welcome,Ferb Fletcher!" Phineas then sits up and rubs his eyes. "Ferb?" his voice croaks. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing! Go back to sleep!" I reassure him. He then sits back down and as soon as he lays his head back down on his pillow, he's asleep. I sigh of relief and lower the volume to a low 20. I know this sounds stupid but I type in "Werewolf Bites" The screen loads and when the page comes up it says- "Did you mean:Midnight Wolf Bites? I click on that and it sends me to an article titled:Midnight Wolf? Mythical Creature or Horrorific Reality? I skim through the article. I shudder at what I see. I click a link and it takes me to an article titled:Midnight Wolf's Return. I skim through all the linked pages. And then I have a mental picture of the next heading:Young Boy,Phineas Flynn. Latest Victim Of The Midnight Wolf. I shake the thought out of my head. Phineas twitches as I slam my laptop shut. Oops. ~ Phineas POV ~'' I woke to the sunshine that was bleeding through my window drapes. Not the good sunlight the "PLEASE! GIVE ME 10 MORE MINUTES OF PEACEFUL SLEEP! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!" kinda sunshine. I groaned. Then heard my mom's footsteps come down the hall. I quickly hid under my covers to hide. Yeah so it sounds childish. But heck. To get out of getting out of bed. I'd do anything. I hear her stop at our bedroom door. "Phineas out of bed." she says. Dang it. She then leaves. I get out of my bed but what immediatly comes to my brain is the pain. I rub the bandaged scar and wince. At least Ferb was kind enough to bandage it. Ferb runs into me in the hallway as I rush to my bedroom to grab my backpack in time to catch the bus. "Oh hey Phineas!" he greets. "Hey Ferb!" I say. "How's your um...Bite doing?" he asks. "Painful." I say finally giving him my attention. We walk to the door. "Really. Sorry." he says looking to the ground guilty. I notice this right away. "Hey! It's not your fault!" I say as we walk down the stairs of our apartment complex. "It's definitley my fault!" he shouts. "How?" I ask. "Dragging you out in the woods at midnight!" he says but then stares blankly until I snap him out of it. "What was that about?" I ask myself. ~ "Hey Phineas!" Hyper shouts. I ran to her and hug her. "Hey Hyper!" I say as she collides into me making me fall to the ground. Luckily I fell onto grass. We laugh. She's the best girlfriend in the world. She frowns. "Phineas? What's wrong with your neck?" she asks. "I got bit by a wolf." I say. She looks at me like I'm a nutcase. She laughs. "Right! Phineas you're so funny! But seriously what happened?" she asks. "That's what happened." I say. She laughs a quick one. "Phineas. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me this kind of stuff." she says now half smiling/frowning That's never good. Luckily Ferb buts in. "He's telling the truth." Ferb says. She turns to him. "Look Ferb. I know you are just trying to support him. But both of you knock it off. I wanna know what's going on now." she demands now angry. Ferb and I look at each other. Then we hear a horn honk. The bus. THANK GOD! "Good morning,Danvillleeee Middlleee Studentsss!" she yells real loud like an announcer. "Morning Mrs.Stacey!" we all chorus and take our seats. Ferb sits next to me as Hyper sits all the way in the back. I look back to her but she looks away. Well puts a dent on my study-date with her. ~ I walk to my locker and try to concentrate on my combonation. But I couldn't. 38,29,10! or 28,17,11?! No wait that's Ferb's locker combonation. I slam my head up against the door. I try 38,29,10 and it opens. I open a cap on one of my neon colored markers and put on my whiteboard "Unit 1:Pre-Algebra Test Today! Study during Advisory!" I then put my backpack on one of the little hangers and close it taking one little glimspe at Hyper. She's talking with her friends. Hope she got over our little argument. The 1st bell then rings and I rush to Adv.Science. As Hyper rushes the other way to Adv.English. She grins my way. Ok. Well that answers that. ~ I leave the school and hop on my bus as soon as I can. I really feel horrible. In a sick way. As soon as the bus takes off I fall asleep. ~ Ferb shakes me whispering "Phineas. Phineas wake up." When I wake up we're at our stop. Suddenly a huge headache takes over me. "Ferb. I'm feeling lightheaded." I tell him. "Come on let's get you home." Ferb says. But that's all that I remember. Lightheaded. ~ Ferb stands before me. "Phineas? Are you ok? Phineas?" he says. I sit up and shake myself out. "Ferb what-what happened?" I ask him. "You fainted. Phineas what happened back there?" He asks. "I told you I wasn't feeling so good." I explain. "Well,not feeling so good is one thing, but fainting on a bus is another." Ferb says. "Maybe I just need to sleep." I say. "But what about your homework?" Ferb asks. "The teachers will understand." I say and then rest my head back on my pillow. And as soon as I close my eyes I'm asleep. ~ The birds start chirping as I open my eyes. I rub my eye to see cleary and when I do I feel something like fur. I look down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~ ''Ferb's POV A scorching howl jerks me out of sleep. "Phineas!" I scream unvoluntarily. I turn to his bedside and there's a wolf on his bed!!! "What the!" I scream backing up against my headboard. The wolf then howls. Then looks at me like it's worried about something. I grab a stick and thrash the wolf with it. It rolls to the floor and sits up rubbing it's head. "WHERE'S PHINEAS?" I demand. The wolf then runs to our garage. "What are you doing?" I ask it thrashing it again. It gets back up again and goes to Phineas and I's animal translater. "Ferb. It's me Phineas." It says. "P-Phineas?" I say shocked dropping the stick. A run towrd him and cry. "Ferb don't cry." he says. I wipe my eyes and hug him. "How did this happen?" I ask wiping one last tear off my face. "I-I don't know. Do you think it has something to do with the wolf bite?" he asks. "Yep. Come on let's get you inside. Wait. How'd you get that necklace?" I ask pointing to the glimmering glass necklace around Phineas' wolf neck. "Oh uh. I don't know." he says as we run back to the house and in our bedroom. ~ "So how are we gonna get you back to human?" I ask him. He gives me a skeptical look. But it's like I can read his mind. "I can't talk to you without the translater." "Oh! Right the translater! I'll be right back!" I say and then return 5 minutes later with a translater collar. I put it around Phineas' neck. "Ok. Speak." I say. "Testing one,two,three." he says. "Cool." "About changing me back I really don't know how we can." he says. "Oh Phineas.....what are we gonna do?" I say hugging him. He whines. Suddenly Phineas ' fur disappears and he transforms back into a human. "Ferb. What did you do?" He asks. "I-I don't know." I say. "The good part is that you're human again!" I hug him. "You're still wearing that necklace. But it's not shimmering anymore." I notice. "Hm." we say. ~ "Apperently that necklace only glows when you are a wolf. Weird. Wonder what that means?" I wonder. "Search it up." Phineas says. "Right. So I'll search up. "What does my wolf brother's glimmering necklace do and how it works?"! Phineas. Seriously." I say "Okay then. How are we gonna find out what to do?" Phineas asks. "We'll experiment on you." I say. "Oh, so suddenly I'm a Science Project?" Phineas says. "No! We just need to see how long it take you to transform back to a wolf. So we can be prepared. You know if people find you they will experiment you. I'm talking sharp needles injecting the wolf blood out of you!" I say making Phineas jump out of skin. "O.....kay?" Phineas says backing up. "Okay! We're timing now!" I say. "I....2.....3.......4......5....." "Ferb" Phineas says. "6....7......8......9.....10" "Ferb." Phineas says getting annoyed. "11......12......13......14.....15" "Ferb!" he yells. "What?!" I say. "What ''are you doing?" he says. "Timing." I answer. "That's a ''horrible ''way to time." he says. "Fine then! What's your idea?" I say crossing my arms,waiting for his ''brilliant ''idea. "How about-" He looks at the clock. "It's 7:00 now,I woke up around um.........6:30. And I was a wolf. So counting now it's been........2 hours and 10 minutes.......let's start from there." he says. "And when you tranform into a wolf when you don't know it ''then ''what are you gonna do?" I ask. "Uhh.....I dunno'. But I'll think of something." he says. ''Phineas' POV "Ouch!" I cry pricking my finger on a needle. I really hate making these stupid Locker Caddies. But the blood that leaks out my finger is blue instead of red. I look on in shock forcing myself not to scream. I raise my hand. My other ''hand. "Uh. Mrs.Fischer can I use the bathroom?" I ask. Being like her nice self she escuses me. I rush to the boys' bathroom and take out the necklace which is now glowing. After I wipe up the blood from my finger I look in the mirror and find myself with hair all over my face. "Oh no!" I cry. "Not now!" The next thing I know I'm on all four hands,then paws. "''Crud." I say. How am I supposed to get back? I'm a wolf!!! the whole school will evacuate and then when the "wolf" gets caught as Phineas....oh i can't even think of the concenquences! I then hear someone very familiar come in whistling. Ferb! I'm saved! Ferb then comes in and then screams but then notices it's me. "It's the wolf thing again isn't it?" Ferb asks. I nod. "Come on." he says as he puts the translater on my neck again. "B-But how do we get past all the teachers and students?" I ask hetting on my all fours. Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages